The field of the invention pertains to squeezeable containers for dispensing liquids, pastes and semi-solids, and solids in discrete particles and tablets for example. In particular, the invention pertains to containers with tear off tabs to open or unseal.
Although not limited thereto, the invention is directed to squeezeable containers such as those automatically formed and filled on machines such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,253 and Belgian Pat. No. 538036. The containers are typically formed from flat blanks of paperboard coated with plastic and metal for impermeability. The blanks are folded, heat sealed and filled on the machine to form a sturdy, impermeable container with a shape best illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,717,046 and German Patent Document 3143671. These containers are completely sealed until the tear-off tab is removed whereupon the contents may be dispensed. With most viscous or particulate contents the container is squeezed to dispense the quantity desired. Release of the squeeze allows the torn opening to close and effectively retain the remaining contents therein.
Effective as the above containers are, certain container materials do not adequately close upon release of the squeezing pressure thereby allowing the contents to leak or dribble from the torn opening. This condition arises usually from a combination of inviscid liquid contents and a very stiff container material or the opening design illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,717,046. A further problem arises where the opening area must remain hygienically clean or sterile. U.S. Pat. No. 4,394,936 discloses a squeezeable container fitted with a separate threaded rigid opening and a threaded cap for the opening. While effective, the two additional molded parts add considerably to the cost of the container and to the manufacturing steps as is amply shown in the patent disclosure. Thus, a replaceable cap that does not add to the manufacturing steps or add appreciable cost is a most desirable goal to which the following invention is directed.